It is known to provide a vehicle having a plurality of subsystems which can be operated in different configurations to suit different driving conditions. For example, automatic transmissions may be controlled in a variety of modes such as sport, manual, winter or economy. In each mode, subsystem control parameters such as accelerator pedal response and conditions under which changes between gear ratios take place may be modified so as to suit the conditions of the terrain or the particular taste of the driver. It is also known to provide air suspensions with en-road and off-road modes. Stability control systems can be operated at reduced activity in certain modes so as to give the driver more direct control, and power steering systems can be operated in different modes to provide a varying level of assistance depending on driving conditions.
It is desirable to provide an improved control system for a motor vehicle operable in different configurations.